


a little bit closer

by loghain



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M, RPF, drown me in shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loghain/pseuds/loghain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nev rubs his fingers against Max’s thighs, kind of a thoughtless gesture, the way he tends to to just touch Max whenever he’s of the opinion that Max isn’t paying enough attention to him. And it’s not so stupid anymore, the atmosphere giving way to something a little different.</p><p>"You good there?" Max doesn’t look up from the camera. He knows Nev is smiling, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit closer

It’s stupid, it  _always_  starts out stupid with them. Nev gets a hold of the little camera Max is usually pointing at his face and uses his fucking stretch armstrong limbs to keep it out of Max’s reach - laughing like the ass he is, and then laughing more (in the way that makes Max laugh, too) when Max tackles him onto the hotel bed to finally pull it out of his hands.

Max gets comfortable sat on Nev’s lap with his knees pressed down into the mattress either side of his hips. He’s flicking through the pictures and footage and Nev rubs his fingers against Max’s thighs, kind of a thoughtless gesture, the way he tends to to just touch Max whenever he’s of the opinion that Max isn’t paying enough attention to him. And it’s not so stupid anymore, the atmosphere giving way to something a little different.

"You good there?" Max doesn’t look up from the camera. He knows Nev is smiling, though.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are  _you_  good?” Nev makes this kind of gesture with his face, mock-peering as if trying to look at what’s on the camera screen. Max, appropriately, tilts it towards him more, away from Nev, just because. “Did I break it?”

"Mm, no," Max answers, and exits the gallery, leaning back to watch Nev through the LCD screen at the same time that Nev’s hands slide inwards and then leave his thighs entirely, fingers settling around his hips instead. Max huffs out a little breathless laugh, echoes, "Yeah, I’m good."

Nev tips his chin towards the camera, his tone somewhere in the triangle of serious, kidding, and a little bit turned on. “You wanna film this?”

"I  _always_  wanna film this,” Max answers, and Nev gets what he means, so he distracts Max by rocking his hips up. Max’s breath hitches and he grins, keeps watching Nev through the LCD screen. His eyes are down, his mouth curved up in a smile that he’s not thinking about, more interested in pulling Max’s shirt out of his belt line and skimming his fingers along the skin there.

Max is pretty into the fact he  _could_  film this - just this - theoretically and no one would have a clue that the little red haze creeping up Nev’s face is because of him. No part of max’s body is in the frame, when he shifts to get comfortable it’s all just the lower two-thirds of Nev’s face and the expanse of his neck and shoulders, the way his chest is steadily rising and falling.

Yeah, Max is into that. More into the way Nev touches him and keeps pressing his hips up, until Max can’t focus on the camera’s little screen anymore because he’s uncomfortably turned on, so he drops the camera on the bed next to them and exhales, touching Nev’s stomach through his shirt and leaning forward to kiss him at the same time that Nev undoes his belt, popping open the button on his jeans and pushing his hand down them.

"There we go," Nev murmurs against Max’s mouth, grinning, always weirdly triumphant when he gets a hand on Max’s dick. It’d be annoying if it weren’t like, effortlessly charming, which is more or less a one-sentence summary of Nev as a whole.

Max is past the point of rolling his eyes. He just makes a point of rutting his hips down heavily, pressing against Nev, against his hand - Nev responds by moving in kind, drawing long kisses from Max until Max pulls away with a broken moan and a nervous laugh, “Haha,  _shit_.”

"Man, you’re really hard," Nev says, inextricably pleased, like he’s marvelling at the fact that he can get max’s motor running. Max just makes a noise like,  _well, yeah_. “You wanna — ?”

"Have we got anything?" cause the answer is yes, he wants to, it’s just today they’re in - where, Missouri? and he could’ve sworn they used up their last condom in Atlanta. Nev nods as if that’s obvious, and Max’s brow furrows. "When did that happen?"

"Like, two days ago, when I was getting us soda at four am."

Soda and condoms. Right. Max is gonna ask why he didn’t mention that, but Nev’s hand squeezes, palm pushing down, and Nev says, “They’re in my bag.”

This is always the worst part, having to get up, get out of clothes, find the condoms, the lube — but the good part comes after, when Nev’s working him open with long fingers, and Nev is making a joke about how lazy Max is that he doesn’t even do this himself, and for a moment Max gets struck blind by weird affection, because fuck, how did he find someone who’ll crack jokes whilst fingering him?

Of course the  _best_  part is after  _that_ , when Max is back in place over Nev’s lap, the pair of them a little lower on the bed than before, and with a little help he’s sinking down onto Nev’s cock with a long, glad groan.

There’s some kissing, breathing, adjusting, and Nev’s shifting his legs so that his heels are pressing into the mattress, and he groans when he rocks his hips up at the same time that Max pushes down. They figured this out a long time ago.

Nev’s hands are back on Max’s hips, that stupid-ass, pleased grin that Max likes so much all over his face, and he exhales, his breathing heavy, and he says, “One day,” long-pause where he’s distracted, groans, and Max feels distinctly proud that he knows how to make Nev shut up without  _telling_  him to for once. “One day we’re gonna film this,” Nev says, makes that a promise, and yeah, yeah, they are.

Max comes first, pushed over the edge between the rolling thrusts and Nev’s hand working over the length of his cock - he hangs his head and moans, his entire body shaken with the sharp force of it, and hell, his come is all over Nev’s stomach and that - that looks so  _great_.

He keeps pushing back on Nev’s cock for as long as he can stand it, but that’s not all that long, his body sore and overworked. Max is kinda relieved to get him off with his hand instead, pulling off the condom cause hell, it’s not like they need it now, and sat like this - pressed up against Nev’s side instead of over his lap - he gets to watch all of him, the way Nev’s entire body goes tight when he comes, drowning his sounds by kissing Max instead, and then laughing afterwards, like this is the best thing  _ever_.

Which, Max reflects, it kinda is.


End file.
